Camping Is Only Fun With You
by xoCreativeStarzzxo
Summary: Sequel to Can't Be Without You. Sterling takes Demi& her friends on a camping trip but when a family's cabin is next to theirs will their daughter Chloe ruin Demi&Sterling's relationship? SUMMARY SUCKS! Better Summary inside. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey Guys! Here's the sequel to "Can't Be Without You" here's a better summary:**

**Summary: Demi and Sterling are happily back together. Sterling decides to take Demi and her friends on a camping trip, but when a family camps out in the cabin next door will their daughter Chloe interfere with Demi and Sterling's relationship?**

**Chapter One:**

**Let' Go Camping**

Demi's POV:

I was at home all alone listening to my iPod when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door to find my boyfriend Sterling.

"Hi babe!" I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey" He said hugging me. "What's up?"

"Nothing just bored."

"Well be bored no more!"

"Huh?"  
>"I'm gonna take you and your friends to East Mountain!"<p>

"What's East Mountain?"

"It's a Camping site!"

"A... camping site?"

"Yeah!"

I hate camping! I'm not the outdoors type at all! Unless it's on a beach or something. I don't wanna disappoint Sterling...

"As long as i'm with you!" I said that unexcitedly."

"Ok you should call your friends and get packing!"

"Now?"

"Yeah I got us booked and everything!"

"Oh joy. Hey could you come back later? I wanna call my friends and pack."

"Ok be back around... 4:30?"

"Great."

He gave me a hug and left I hate camping! The only reason why i'm going is for Sterling. Curse him and his good looks! I got my cell and texted Miley and Taylor. They replied saying "this should be fun!" Am I the only one who hates the woods? They came over minutes later with their bags packed all excited.

"Omg i've always wanted to go camping!"

"Me too! This should be fun!"

I looked at them in disbelief of what I was hearing.

"Do you guys hear yourselves? It's CAMPING! With bugs and dirt and bears and NO CELL PHONE SERVICE!"

"It should be good to ignore our cell phones for awhile and enjoy nature! Right Miles?"

"Right! C'mon Demi it'll be fun!"

"Okay but when we get eaten by bears and no one can find us, its on you guys!" Shortly Sterling arrived and all our bags were in the middle of the living room. I wasn't looking forward to the trip but everyone else was.

"Everyone ready?" Sterling asking enthusiastically.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

"Sure."

"Demi what's wrong?"

"Sterling I hate camping."

"C'mon it'll be fun! Don't you wanna take an adventure?"

"No. You guys can go without me. I'll be cool."

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend here while I go on a camping trip with her friends! Demi please go? For me?"

"Fine."

"Great! Love you."

"Yeah whatever." He kissed me and we loaded up in his car and started on the road for the trip.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Not far. Just a couple of miles."

"Ughh." I went to sleep on the way to the camping site and was awaken by the sound of Sterling's voice.

"Dem we're here wake up babe!"

I groaned as I wok up and got out the car to be awaken by the smell of... nature. Just great.

"OMG Demi isn't it nice out here?"

"It was nice at home with my view of the tv!" Sterling pulled my hand and started walking with me.

"C'mon you''ll love it once you see the cabins!"

"Sure I will." I replied sarcastically. This was gonna be a long week.

Sterling, Miley, Tay, and I got our bags out the car and Sterling was leading us to the log cabin we were staying in. It was only a couple of blocks away and we got there I had to admit it was pretty nice, well at least from the outside.

"What do you think?"

"It looks nice...from the outside."

"It looks even nicer on the inside! C'mon guys follow me." He opened the door and led us to another door which was the cabin. I hate to admit it but it did look really nice and fixed up. There was a small living area with a sofa, a recliner, another chair, a tv, and a fireplace. Then there were two bedrooms and a small kitchen that lead into the living area. It was pretty sweet.

"You like?"

"More like love!"

"It's awesome!" Miley and Tay went to unpack and left Sterling and I in the living room.

"So what do yo think?"

I smiled. "I have to admit this cabin is really nice. I was expecting a tore up ratty old cabin."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You think I would put m'lady in conditions like that?" He kissed my neck.

"This could be fun." I said smiling at him.

"It will be fun." He smiled back at me and we kissed.

**Kinda short chapter I know but did you like it? Next chapter will be longer and better. Reviews are awesome!**

**xoxo, CreativeStarzz**


End file.
